Lost Love Note
by spongebob4EVA
Summary: The live miles apart and only talk by email or phone calls. so Troy Bolton decides to tell Gabriella how he feels will their be romance or one big misunderstanding. based on LOST LOVE NOTE BY T DOT FLIRTZ
1. my first letter

_**This is a story about two people who live thousands of miles away from each other. The only way they talk is by email or phone calls. They have never meet but are falling in love. Troy Bolton decides to tell Gabriella how he feels. will there be a happy ending or one big misunderstanding.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical or T dot flirtz.**_

_I'd cross the dessert to be were you are_

_all the things i'll do just to be close to you_

_a million miles wouldn't seem that far_

_I'd go anywhere just to win your heart_

My name is Troy Bolton and I have fallen in love with Gabriella Montez.

Even though she lives a million miles away, but for me that doesn't seem that far, I would travel to the end of the Earth and back for my girl.

_dear baby this is my first letter_

_i hope when you read this it_

_makes your day better_

_promised you a love note_

_and you didn't believe it_

_but here it is like i said _

_how i feel 'bout you and me_

I decided to write my first letter today, all because the last time i spoke to her she told my that she is having a bad time at the moment. She getting stressed about college, she goes to Stanford studying law. She told me she wants to following in her mother's footsteps, giving people the justice they deserve. Anyway she has got this final exam coming up, apparently she needs to pass it or otherwise she has to take an extra course next year. I know she will do it, i kept telling her but she won't listen.

So I thought I would try and cheer her up with my words of wisdom, but i also wanted to tell her just exactly how I feel about her and me. I remember telling her that I will send one to her but she didn't believe me when I told her it will get to her in the next few days.

I'm the type of person who keeps my promises when I make them and I was determined to prove to her that i do have a sensitive side.

_we've only be speaking like_

_a week on MSN, but if other _

_girls try straight I'm telling them_

_i got a girl that i wanna be more_

_than a friend, even though your_

_far away, i think what we have_

_ain't pretend._

I haven't really known her that long, a week tops. But whenever we talk on-line it feels like i have known her all my life. We also have a lot in common as well. Like we both come from Albuquerque, even though we went to different high schools rival ones to be exact. I went East high she went West high.

We both don't like turnips or Brussels sprouts, according to her the smell like rotten socks.

We both have goals in life she wants to become a lawyer and i want to become a Basketball coach. I would love to have the chance to play pro at basketball, but I got into a nasty accident in my sophmore year at college and my knee is screwed up. So if i can't live my dream I want to help other children live theirs. But when I told her what happened, she told me that she was proud of me to help other people.

Our favourite ice cream is Cookie Dough by Ben and Jerry's. Yes I am a guy who has feeling and eats Ben and Jerry's ice cream, so sue me.

Loads of girls that got to U of A with me always try and hit on me, but I never pay attention because there is only one girl on my mind and her names is Gabriella.

Marissa Humes doesn't know how to take no for an answer. Every time she sees me alone she always tries to get with me and it is annoying, Especially when she has slept with half the boys on campus. Marissa is completely fake literally she has had more plastic surgery the a Barbie doll. Whenever I tell Gabriella about it the she always makes jokes out of it telling me to stand up to Marissa and tell her to back of if I don't want her near me.

So I done exactly that. I told her up straight that another girl has stolen my heart and I want to turn my friendship with her into something much much more. Marissa found out that Gabriella lives millions of miles away she laughed at me and told me it will never happen. But I know what me and Gabriella have isn't pretend.

_I wish i was this ink that was_

_coming out my pen then i can_

_feel your touch after the letter sends_

_i wanna print back, i love you _

_better then any other men_

_i know it might sound cheesy_

_but baby you are a ten_ .

Whenever I think of Gabriella or talk to her I always get this soft, romantic and very cheesy side. So when I was writing that letter I had deep jealousy toward the ink on the paper, at least it gets to feel her soft skin as she holds the paper and reads the words scribbled down.

As I was thinking of what to say my mind kept on going over the words ' I love you' but I stopped myself I didn't want to ruin everything I had with the girl.

When me and my boys were I high school we came up with this rating system from 1-10 on looks and personality, I never used to really participate with it as I thought that not many girls in my school would ever get past a five. And like i said before when I ever I think of her I get a cheesy side and it is coming to action I think that Gabriella is the only girl to ever be rated a 10. She is just perfect.

_i wanna know exactly how your feeling_

_for me and when i get the money _

_i will defiantly come to see_

_i can't help counting down the days_

_till we meet_

_love love right back xx from T_

Deep down inside I think that Gabriella fells the same way for me but i can't not be 100% sure, so I asked her on my letter that is the only way I can be sure.

I've been saving my money up to be able to afford a flight up to Stanford. I've even been doing extra shifts at the bar I work at sometimes for spare cash. That is how desperate i am to see her.

Yes I have seen pictures of her, spoken over the phone and chatted on line, but I have never meet her in person.

From the pictures i have seen of her she looks like a goddess, with ebony curls on her head that come down to her shoulders.

Big Brown eyes that I could stare in all day and I am sure will make me do anything if she down that cute puppy dog look on me. Because of her Spanish background She has slightly tanned skin, that glistens and I bet is so soft that I could touch it all day. Her high cheek bones make her look like an independent women and not a girl that has just left high school.

In all the pictures I have seen of her and her friends , Who include Sharpay Evans and Taylor Mckessie that she always talks about, she never wears over the top make up so you can see her naturally beauty and that is what I like most in a girl.

I am marking of the days in m calender till we finally get to meet her, and with that i put my last words of ' love love right back xx from T.'

_**so that is the story so far i hope you understand it. If not i can tell you a bit more.**_

_**Please review this story.**_


	2. my second letter

_**This is the second chapter of lost love note. This is where Troy starts to think that maybe Gabriella doesn't feel the same way.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or T Dot Flirtz.**_

_I'd cross the dessert (so yeah like)_

_to be were you are (i sent her my first letter)_

_all the things i do ( i waited like a week)_

_to be close to you ( there still no reply)_

_a million miles ( so i was like what's going on)_

_wouldn't seem that far ( why ain't she righting back)_

_I'd do anything ( so i decided to send another letter)_

_to win your heart ( it went a little something like this. Listen)_

My mind is telling me one thing but my heart is telling me another.

Is she ok, did she get my letter. Maybe she just been busy and hasn't found time to write a letter back.

_this is my second letter hoping that your ok_

_i know you got my first you told me the other day_

_more like a week ago now, you couldn't wait to read it_

_said you saw it in the post and you just couldn't believe it_

I decided to write her a second letter to find out if everything was alright where she was. I know for a fact that Gabriella got my first letter. She sent me an email that went like this:

**to: .uk**

**from: .uk**

**date: 21st July 2008**

**subject: I finally got it **

Hi T,

how are you doing, hope your ok?

How is your teaching course coming along. Mine is hectic as usual.

Anyway just want to say that i got my post today and the first thing i saw was a red envelope, and i knew it was from you. I really couldn't believe it, If it wasn't for Shar and Tay I would of screamed at the top of my lungs while standing on the middle of campus lol. OMG you actually sent it. I guess you were right when you said you kept your promises and I guess you proved it. I really can wait to read it. I going to read it as soon as I get back from my last class I have today.

Anyway thanks for the letter. It really made my day.

Talk to you soon

love

_so where's my reply girl? Is i even close? Or maybe did it_

_just get lost in the post?_

As soon as I read that email I felt the smile rise on my face. I made her day. That was exactly what i was planing to do, but also to make my feelings clear. I hope she understands that. I got the email on the 21st July and now it is the 28th. I got that email a week ago and I have heard nothing from her since.

I keep asking myself where is her reply. Has she even wrote me a letter.

Or maybe it is the mail man's fault and it just got lost on it's way here and to be truthful I prefer the latter one.

_Maybe i came on a little strong ( i don't know)_

Maybe i should of just wrote something a friend would write on that first letter, not something a guy who had a crush would write.

I could of scared her off. Oh no, oh no that is the last thing I wanted. Urgh I am such an idiot.

_maybe you went and moved on ( i don't know)_

Maybe she found a guy who went to Stanford. At least his can be there for her when she needs him. Especially when there's a thunderstorm and she needs someone to hold on to, seeing as she is petrified on storms.

All I know is that the one lucky guy that gets to be with her right now should be on to of the moon, and he then should realise that he is the luckiest man alive because her gets to be with her.

_but i hope your alright come on-line we need to speak_

_we ain't had a proper convo in like a week _

_you said that your busy, but how busy can you be_

_i miss talking on the phone till one of us falls asleep_

I am really starting to worry now, hopefully Gabriella is ok and nothing is wrong, maybe she forgot about me? No Gabriella is not like that.

But she really needs to come on-line so we can talk.

The last real conversation that we had was like a week ago and I am starting to really miss her.

She told be that she was busy her exact words were.

" Hey T it's Gabs look I know we haven't spoken but I've been really busy seeing as it is the last week of college before we enter the big bad world. Anyway hopefully we can chat soon so yeah love you bye._"_

That was all on voice mail when I got in from lesson. I just missed her. All because Marissa Humes wanted to talk to me about how she has moved onto another college boy blah blah blah.

Gabriella told me that she loved me. Then it clicked. GABRIELLA MONTEZ IS IN LOVE WITH ME TROY BOLTON.

I tried to phone her back but her phone went straight to answer machine. I remember when we used to talk and talk all through the night till either me or her fell asleep. There was one night just before I sent my first letter, I phoned her to see how her exam in her history class went and that was at five o'clock we carried on chatting about everything and anything till five in the morning, that was twelve hours, talking non stop. Then she went quite and all I could hear was her steady breathing and slight muttering that I realised she fell asleep she sounded so peaceful it was like a lullaby that sang me to sleep.

_anyway i guess that's all i really gotta say_

_come on-line soon, i can't take another day_

_or write back, hopefully this time it gets to me_

_still love you talk soon xx T_

I'm starting to run out of words to say now. I guess that's all i can say, hopefully she comes on-line soon because I won't be able to take this feeling much longer. Maybe she could even write back to me and all I could do id prey that the I receive it this time.

_**So this is the end of another chapter, there is only another one or two to go. Hope you like it.**_

_**Please review.**_


	3. my final letter

_**This is the second chapter of lost love note. This is where Troy starts to think that maybe Gabriella doesn't feel the same way.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or T Dot Flirtz.**_

_I'd cross the dessert (so yeah like)_

_to be were you are (i sent her my first letter)_

_all the things i do ( i waited like a week)_

_to be close to you ( there still no reply)_

_a million miles ( so i was like what's going on)_

_wouldn't seem that far ( why ain't she righting back)_

_I'd do anything ( so i decided to send another letter)_

_to win your heart ( it went a little something like this. Listen)_

My mind is telling me one thing but my heart is telling me another.

Is she ok, did she get my letter. Maybe she just been busy and hasn't found time to write a letter back.

_this is my second letter hoping that your ok_

_i know you got my first you told me the other day_

_more like a week ago now, you couldn't wait to read it_

_said you saw it in the post and you just couldn't believe it_

I decided to write her a second letter to find out if everything was alright where she was. I know for a fact that Gabriella got my first letter. She sent me an email that went like this:

**to: .uk**

**from: .uk**

**date: 21st July 2008**

**subject: I finally got it **

Hi T,

how are you doing, hope your ok?

How is your teaching course coming along. Mine is hectic as usual.

Anyway just want to say that i got my post today and the first thing i saw was a red envelope, and i knew it was from you. I really couldn't believe it, If it wasn't for Shar and Tay I would of screamed at the top of my lungs while standing on the middle of campus lol. OMG you actually sent it. I guess you were right when you said you kept your promises and I guess you proved it. I really can wait to read it. I going to read it as soon as I get back from my last class I have today.

Anyway thanks for the letter. It really made my day.

Talk to you soon

love

_so where's my reply girl? Is i even close? Or maybe did it_

_just get lost in the post?_

As soon as I read that email I felt the smile rise on my face. I made her day. That was exactly what i was planing to do, but also to make my feelings clear. I hope she understands that. I got the email on the 21st July and now it is the 28th. I got that email a week ago and I have heard nothing from her since.

I keep asking myself where is her reply. Has she even wrote me a letter.

Or maybe it is the mail man's fault and it just got lost on it's way here and to be truthful I prefer the latter one.

_Maybe i came on a little strong ( i don't know)_

Maybe i should of just wrote something a friend would write on that first letter, not something a guy who had a crush would write.

I could of scared her off. Oh no, oh no that is the last thing I wanted. Urgh I am such an idiot.

_maybe you went and moved on ( i don't know)_

Maybe she found a guy who went to Stanford. At least his can be there for her when she needs him. Especially when there's a thunderstorm and she needs someone to hold on to, seeing as she is petrified on storms.

All I know is that the one lucky guy that gets to be with her right now should be on to of the moon, and he then should realise that he is the luckiest man alive because her gets to be with her.

_but i hope your alright come on-line we need to speak_

_we ain't had a proper convo in like a week _

_you said that your busy, but how busy can you be_

_i miss talking on the phone till one of us falls asleep_

I am really starting to worry now, hopefully Gabriella is ok and nothing is wrong, maybe she forgot about me? No Gabriella is not like that.

But she really needs to come on-line so we can talk.

The last real conversation that we had was like a week ago and I am starting to really miss her.

She told be that she was busy her exact words were.

" Hey T it's Gabs look I know we haven't spoken but I've been really busy seeing as it is the last week of college before we enter the big bad world. Anyway hopefully we can chat soon so yeah love you bye._"_

That was all on voice mail when I got in from lesson. I just missed her. All because Marissa Humes wanted to talk to me about how she has moved onto another college boy blah blah blah.

Gabriella told me that she loved me. Then it clicked. GABRIELLA MONTEZ IS IN LOVE WITH ME TROY BOLTON.

I tried to phone her back but her phone went straight to answer machine. I remember when we used to talk and talk all through the night till either me or her fell asleep. There was one night just before I sent my first letter, I phoned her to see how her exam in her history class went and that was at five o'clock we carried on chatting about everything and anything till five in the morning, that was twelve hours, talking non stop. Then she went quite and all I could hear was her steady breathing and slight muttering that I realised she fell asleep she sounded so peaceful it was like a lullaby that sang me to sleep.

_anyway i guess that's all i really gotta say_

_come on-line soon, i can't take another day_

_or write back, hopefully this time it gets to me_

_still love you talk soon xx T_

I'm starting to run out of words to say now. I guess that's all i can say, hopefully she comes on-line soon because I won't be able to take this feeling much longer. Maybe she could even write back to me and all I could do id prey that the I receive it this time.

_**So this is the end of another chapter, there is only another one or two to go. Hope you like it.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
